TENGO UN SECRETO: El diario de Meri
by Ruzu Sinsajo Mellark
Summary: -Últimamente me siento rara...!Otras vez los vi juntos, odio verlos juntos!... !Pero que dije! Querido Diario ayúdame, creo que ya no podre callarlo mas, estos sentimientos son mas fuertes que yo... Tengo miedo. AUMODE... Cross-over
1. Querido Diario (29-10-14)

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**NOTA DE LA FRIKISIMA AUTORA:**

**1) Tengo hambre.**

**2) Este fic es cross-over**

**3) Adoro a la pelirroja.**

**4) Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes que van a aparecer no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños ya se Disney o Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p><strong>*TENGO UN SECRETO*<strong>

29/10/2014

Querido Diario...

Hoy tuve un buen día, no sabes lo mucho que me divertí, estoy tan feliz de haber conocido a Elsa y Astrid, son mis mejores amigas... para siempre.

Nota:

-Estoy feliz.

Ni bien llegue pude apreciar todo el tumulto que había, el salón de clases era todo un caos, al sentarme en el asiento (obvio), mis BFF me dijeron que el profesor no iba a llegar que al parecer se había accidentado. La primera hora fue puro relajo, bueno para los alumnos normales, porque para Elsa era una oportunidad más de estudiar... Qué onda, la quiero pero aquellos libros la están carcomiendo.

Pero como siempre debe de haber alguien que malogre el día, cuando ya era el receso, ashhh como me fastidia nombrarlo, el idiota de Jack, venia hacia nosotras como casi todos los días y nos molestaba, bueno en realidad solo a Elsa, pero si se metía con ella se metía con Astrid y conmigo. ¿Cuantas veces le dijo a Elsa para salir con él? MUCHAS VECES... ¡PERO JAMAS PASARA! Conozco a Elsa, aunque se sonroje cuando él le hace ese tipo de propuestas sé que no aceptaría salir con el... ¿Por qué? Querido diario no es que sea mala, pero ese chico no es su tipo y ella lo sabe.

Pero mejor dejemos ese tema ¡ESTOY MOLESTA!... Sí, creo que soy bipolar, acabo de escribir que estoy feliz y que fue el mejor día, pero hay algo que me molesto después de ver a Jack. Note que su amigo se acercaba mucho a Astrid, ese tal Hipo, y eso me molestaba mucho ¿Por qué? Porque al igual que a Elsa él no era para ella. Solo eso.

Cuando ya termino la escuela ¡FELICIDAD, FELICIDAD! Odio la escuela, ¿Por qué? Creo que me hago u hago muchas veces esa pregunta, pero qué más da... Odio la escuela porque dejan tarea. Si, solo eso. Cuando llegue a casa, como siempre mi querida madre quería que empezara a practicar el piano, es un bonito instrumento pero yo prefiero hacer otra actividad. ¡LA ARQUERÍA ES MI PASIÓN! Y menos mal que mi papi me apoya, lo quero musho, musho... Querido diario a partir de hoy te enteraras que mi ortografía es de otro planeta.

¿En que estaba? Así, ya me acorde, pues no le hice caso a mi madre y me puse a practicar arquería. Daba gracias al cielo por tener una casa enorme, ahí podía hacer todo lo que quisiese. Aparte de que hoy tenia de visita a mis BFF, por eso fue un día grandioso, sin contar a Jack y su amigo. Toda la tarde practicamos arquería (sí, yo las obligué, soy mala... WUAJAJAJA), comimos chocolate y practicamos puntería con el hacha (cortesía de Astrid)... Pero como siempre la hora avanza, pero igual me divertí mucho, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, cuando le preguntamos Elsa si aceptaría a Jack, ¿Sabes lo que nos respondió?... "¡NUNCA!, pero he de admitir que es lindo". Eso me confundió, más de lo que ya estoy.

Antes de irme a dormir, tengo que decirte que en estos últimos días me he sentido algo extraña. No se, como si fuera otra. Me despido querido diario, otro día te escribiré más.

PD: Nose si así se escribe posdata.

PD2: Disculpa por no haberte escrito antes, sé que esta fue la primera vez, pero te prometo que ahora en adelante te contare más cosas. Buenas Noches...

Nota Final: Odio a ese castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>-Lo se, es poco pero así es como escribe Mérida.<strong>

**Mérida: No manches, yo no escribo así... No me pongas sentimental.**

**-Jamas lo haría.**

**Mérida: Mas te vale.**

**-Eso cree ella.-susurrando- Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos para el próximo cap.**

**Ambas: !SI QUIEREN HAGAN PREGUNTAS!**


	2. Querido Diario (30-10-14)

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**NOTA DE LA FRIKISIMA AUTORA:**

**1) Tengo hambre.**

**2) Este fic es cross-over**

**3) Adoro a la pelirroja.**

**4) Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes que van a aparecer no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños ya sea Disney o Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p><strong>*TENGO UN SECRETO*<strong>

30/10/2014

Querido Diario...

Hoy me entere de algo que me dejo pasmada, pero aun así, estoy tan feliz de haber conocido a Elsa y Astrid, son mis mejores amigas... para siempre.

Nota:

-A Elsa si le gusta Jack... ¡Plop!

Odio la matemática, esos numeritos se burlan de mí... ¡LO HACEN!

Jo. Mejor continuo, a ver cómo es esto. Llegue a la escuela, entre al salón y me senté en mi silla. ¿Qué? Eso fue todo, no fue la gran cosa. Ok, te escribiré o contare más, o como sea... Pero en la hora de clases no hubo nada interesante.

Mejor te cuento lo que paso en el receso, como casi todos los benditos días, mis BFF y yo nos vamos a disfrutar del receso detrás del baño de mujeres. Sé que es raro, pero no hay mejor lugar que estar detrás del baño de mujeres, además hay asientos más cómodos que en el mismo salón. Bueno, fuimos ahí BLA BLA BLA... Y como siempre, llego Jack insistiendo a Elsa de que salga con él. Y como siempre Astrid y yo la protegíamos, cabe decir que Elsa era tímida, aunque solo con el ¿Es raro eso? Más bien sospechoso. Ese idiota no sabe lo que significa la palabra "NO", Elsa se lo dice una y otra vez, en realidad somos Astrid y yo la que se lo décimos, otra vez vuelvo a decir que ella es tímida, solo con él. LOL.

Bueno la cosa es que seguía insistiendo y paso algo, que nos dejó boquiabiertos. Ese idiota se atrevió a robarle un beso, la pobre de mi amiga lo único que hizo es desmayarse, bueno no literalmente, pero se quedó helada (irónico, esa chica es parte del frio o como sea)...

Después de ahí, casi linchamos a Jack, llevamos a Elsa a la enfermería ¿Exageración? Naaa... Creo que con tan solo un simple roce de ese imbécil, mataría a cualquiera y no hablo de que se enamorarían, sino de que es un asco. Bueno tú me entiendes.

Pasando lo de Jack, cuando volvimos al salón nos dimos cuenta de la cruda realidad !A ELSA SI LE GUSTA EL!... ¿Cómo nos dimos cuenta? No paraba de verlo, bueno lo veía disimuladamente, o cada vez que ese idiota (Insulto mucho, si así soy yo) y también la veía, mi amiga se sonrojaba. Al salir nos de la escuela lo confirmamos. El, la estaba esperando, según él quería "disculparse" por lo del beso. Pero le robo otro beso. Casi linchamos a Jack, otra vez. Pero no necesitábamos más pruebas para darnos cuenta de que Elsa sentía algo por él. ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Querido diario, te habrás dado cuenta que no escribo mucho de mí, la razón es que no tengo nada interesante de mi vida que escribir, bueno a parte de lo que te conté de la arquería. Te prometo que mañana lo haré. Por ahora eso es todo. Por cierto me di cuenta de que ese tal Hipo, nos miraba a mí y a Astrid, eso creo. No sé si la miraba a ella o a mí, pero eso no me gusto. NO, NO.

PD: Nose si así se escribe posdata.(No entiendo porque no busco por Internet)

PD2: Mañana te contare más cosas sobre mí, te lo prometo. Me olvide contarte algo, hoy vi a mi mejor amigo, ¿No me crees? Pues te digo que tengo un buen amigo, solo eso. De seguro que mañana lo volveré a ver.

Nota Final: ¿me miraba a mi o a ella?

* * *

><p>*Snow Heaven*<strong><br>**

Okey...genial...  
>Para ambas: ¿sin Mericcup verdad? :( pero bueno esta genial...<br>PD: si, Mérida parece bipolar -_-

**- ¿Quieres Mericcup? No ****se que opina Mérida.**

**Mérida: Sin relaciones amorosas. Ya te lo dije.**

**-Si, pero quien es la que te esta pagando.**

**Mérida: !Tú no me pagas!**

**-!MENTIRA!**

**Mérida****: Te odio. A los que les pagas son a: Elsa, Jack, Hipo, y todos los demás... A mi ni un mango.**

**-Jo. Lo siento. Heaven tiene razón, eres bipolar.**

**Mérida****: No te pego no mas porque...**

*Michelle Huffelpuf ***  
><strong>

Ok, jamas pense en decir esto pero...  
>Tengo mas cosas en común con Mérida de las que pensaba!<br>JAAC: Creele, es un gran avance  
>Oh, cierto, sin merriccup, verdad?<br>JAAC: Ya olvidalo

**-Tu me conoces, ademas a la pelirroja no le interesan los líos amorosos.**

**Mérida: Mejor sola, que mal acompañada. Por cierto Michelle, muy pronto te voy a caer bien.**

Habra Harida?

**Mérida: Acabo de decir que mejor sola, que mal...**

**MeryChan: !HARIDA!**

**Mérida: !NO MOLESTES!**

**-¿Qué haces Mery?**

**MeryChan: Pues veras, es divertido molestarte, pero tambien es divertido molestar a Mérida.**

**Mérida: No fastidies.**

JAAC: Ash, en fin, chao chao  
>PD: Demasiado Hola soy German XD<p>

**-Te mandamos un abrazo con sabor a tutifruti...**

**Mérida: Dejen de ver Hola Soy German.**

*Nastinka*

Se be interesante. Yo también admiro a Meri. Es taaaaaannnnn genial. Con quien se quedará? Con un chico o con soltería? Bueno, continúa así. Besooooossss y Byeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Mérida: Con la soltería.**

**-Bueno creo que con Ha...**

**Mérida: !NI LO PIENSES!**

**MeryChan: Siiiii...**

**Mérida: Y tú ya cállate, copiona de nombres.**

**MeryChan: !HEY! Mi nombre es de nacimiento.**

**-Ay, no peleen, bueno gracias por tu review Nastinka bye y besos.**


	3. Querido Diario (31-10-14)

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**NOTA DE LA FRIKISIMA AUTORA:**

**1) Tengo hambre.**

**2) Este fic es cross-over**

**3) Adoro a la pelirroja.**

**4) Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes que van a aparecer no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños ya sea Disney o Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p><strong>*TENGO UN SECRETO*<strong>

31/10/2014

Querido Diario...

Me pregunto si al tan leve contacto sientes que podías sentir amor. ¿Sera cierto?

Nota:

-Hoy Eugene me dijo: "CUANDO TE ENAMORES AHÍ TE QUIERO VER", es que le dije que se comportaba como idiota al estar con Rapunzel. ¿Fui muy dura? Naaaa...

Hoy no fue un día tan emociónate, solo fue un día común y silvestre, como yo. La escuela fue más aburrida de lo usual, Elsa no vino, así que solo me quede con Astrid; que por cierto Jack increíblemente no molesto hoy, porque será, de seguro porque la persona que quería ver no vino. Bueno hoy solo estuve con Astrid, le conté lo que pasó ayer con ese tal Hipo, que creo que nos estaba mirando, bueno a alguna de las dos. Solo me dijo que no le de importancia.

Técnicamente no hicimos casi nada, invite a Astrid a mi casa pero al parecer tenía algo que hacer, no la culpó, su madre es... como decirlo, algo especial, por no decir que una vez trato de leer su diario. !¿Qué?! Es un pecado si tu madre está revisando tú diario, que no lo sé yo. Ok, no lose, porque recién estoy empezando a escribir en ti Diario. Como estaba aburrida mágicamente apareció Eugene en mi casa, mi madre como siempre de importuna, ya le dije que solo somos amigos.

Subimos a mi cuarto, NO PIENSES MAL, mi cuarto es muy grande solo subimos para bajar mi arco y flecha, Eugene es tan bueno que siempre hacemos lo que me gusta. Para eso están los amigos...

Bueno practicamos arquería, y en cada descanso él me contaba cómo le iba con su novia, Rapunzel, solo la conocía por fotos, pero de seguro que debía ser una buena chica, por como Eugene me la describía, sí que estaba enamorado. Yo jamás me voy a enamorar, ¿Por qué? Porque no. Entonces me dijo eso, algo que nunca, escucha bien o lee, lo que sea... NUNCA me va a suceder. Me dijo: "Solo basta tocar mínimamente la mano o su rostro de aquella persona a la que, aunque tú no te des cuenta, estás enamorado; entonces al sentir sabrás que el amor en realidad puede atraparte. Es algo sublime y mágico", a lo que yo le respondí, "Te has metido una de las buenas", a lo que él me respondió, "Cuando te enamores ahí te quiero ver" y bueno ya sabes lo que le respondí.

No es que piense que enamorarse es algo estúpido, bueno en realidad si, estando soltera puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, aunque aún tengo que pedir permiso, pero sabes a lo que me refiero. Por eso digo que no me voy a enamorar NUNCA DE LOS NUNCAS, JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES, NEVER DE LOS NEVERES, NACA LA PIRINACA NARANJA FANTA... OK, creo que no debí comer el chocolate que me regalo Eugene. Por cierto hoy note algo raro, aunque Astrid me dijo que no hiciera caso lo de Hipo, me di cuenta de que el volvió a mirar justamente hacia nosotras, solo espero que no sea a mi o a Astrid, bueno... digo... ¡ME VOY A DOMIR!

PD: Mañana toca literatura, bueno es el curso que al menos no muero.

PD2: Nop, no me voy a enamorar y creo que eso del contacto no existe... ¡VAMOS! ¿Acaso al leve roce te vas a enamorar? Yo creo que no.

Nota Final: me acorde que mañana tengo exposición y no he practico ni michí. No soy una buena estudiante, así que mañana muero porque de seguro que llaman a mi madrecita linda, y ella sí que no perdona.

* * *

><p>*Michelle Huffelpuf *<strong><br>**

Jajajaja, enserio, se que es un fic, pero parece que copea mi vida  
>JAAC: Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente<br>No le hagan caso  
>JAAC: Eso es lo que yo digo<br>De todos modos 'Te mando un abrazo psicológico'  
>JAAC: Hay Thor<br>Callate, sino fuera por mi, ni siquiera estarías aquí  
>PD: Merida, el estaba viendo a Astrid<br>Yolo

**Mérida: Ok, entiendo, en primer lugar lo que mas quiero esque la haya estado mirando a ella y no a mi.**

**-Bueno, no sabemos, sabes que estoy escribiendo yo así que tal vez...**

**Mérida****: No inventes Ruzu, ademas no te gusta el Mericcup.**

**-No, pero quiero hacerlo mas interesante.**

**Mérida****: Si pones eso, mueres.**

**-Ok, entendi, ay pero que enojosa. Gracias por tu sensual review y tambien te mando un !abrazo psicológico!**

*Snow Heaven*

-okey Mer tranquila, Dalay XD en fin...¿vas a poner quien es su mejor amigo? Apuesto que Hans o Eugene ;) Te conozco Ruzu... xD ok no...

**-Sip, me conoces...**

PD: ¡dime ya de quien esta enamor*** Merida! Te lo suplicó...  
>PD2: ¡Actualiza pronto!<p>

**-No te lo puedo decir, es mas Mérida no quiere que la vincule con nadie.-puchero**

**Mérida****: No me gusta, yo prefiero estar sola.**

**MeryChan: Per si el otro día te vi a ti y a ...-le tapa la boca.**

**-¿Y a quién?**

**Merida: A nadie. Bueno gracias por tu review... jeje...-nerviosa.**

**-Mmmm...**

*Fer*

Hay Mérida rompiste mi corazón con lo de Germán yo lo amo  
>Denisse: ya se fue a la luna...<p>

**Mérida: Ruzu lo para viendo a cada rato, de día y noche... **

**MeryChan: Lo ama.**

**-Lo amo.**

No es cierto Mérida como soportas que te emparejen?  
>Y quieres ser mi amiga? Pliseses<p>

**Mérida: !No lo soporto! No me gusta, pero claro Ruzu igual se que me emparejara. Y claro que quiero ser tu amiga.**

**-Bipolar...**

**Mérida****: ¿Qué dijiste?**

**MeryChan: Bipolar...**

**Mérida****: No molesten.**

*Nastinka*

Wow. Así que casi linchan a Jack. Te entiendo. Y apoyo lo de mejor sola que mal acompañada. Algunos hombres fin unos idio**** que solo te usan, como hans. Bien, eres soltera. Felicidades! Bueno Ruzu excelente fic. Continúa así. Besooooossss y Byeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Mérida: Mmmm... ¿okeyyy?**

**-A esta chica le han roto el corazón.**

**MeryChan: Y no una vez, apuesto a que varias veces.**

**-No apuesten con las que comentan.**

**Mérida: Vamos Ruzu...**

**-Ok... jejeje okno... Pos Nastinka es cierto, son unos idiotas, como Hans... Gracias por tu review.**

*Mixer1927 *

SEEEEE, definitivamente Merida, te involucro mucho con Hans, tengo muchas razones para involucrarte con el, incluso haré un fic en el que tu y el este juntos aunque tenga que poner a alguien mas que me hará vomitar, y creo que ya me adelante pero ¿porque no te agrada Hans? digo no es TAAANNN malo, en fin, SALUDOS Y BESOS MIXERESCOS

**Mérida: !ERES TÚ! Al igual que Ruzu, que por que no me agrada, bueno no es que lo odie...**

**MeryChan: Pero pareciera que si.**

**Mérida: No lo odio, solo es que no me gusta que me involucren solo es eso...**

**MeryChan: Bueno, con razón te vi la otra vez con...-le vuelve a tapar la boca.**

**Mérida: Bueno Mixer gracias, y mas adelante me cuentas mas sobre tu fic que vas a hacer de mi y de Hans...**

**-Siento que esta ocultando algo... Bueno hasta aquí BYE Y NOS VEMOS!...**


	4. Querido Diario (01-11-14)

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**NOTA DE LA FRIKISIMA AUTORA:**

**1) Tengo hambre.**

**2) Este fic es cross-over**

**3) Adoro a la pelirroja.**

**4) Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes que van a aparecer no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños ya sea Disney o Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p><strong>*TENGO UN SECRETO*<strong>

01/11/2014

Querido Diario...

Hoy es feriado, sábado de vagancia. Así que me salve de la tarea que me dejaron. Pero aun así sé que para el lunes tendré que presentarla... Me fui a los juegos mecánicos junto a Eugene y su enamorada y nos encontramos con alguien, en realidad pensé que no me hablaría pero lo hizo, no somos amigos él es amigo del tonto de Jack... Hipo me dijo algo que no entendí.

Nota:

-Juro que voy a matar a Eugene y toda su descendencia. Su linda enamorada me cayó de maravilla, no entiendo que le vio.

Se supone que hoy sería un día común y silvestre, como yo. Pero todo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta que un niño estaba enfrente de mí y que me tropiezo, y me caigo, y me hago herida okno... En realidad si me choque con alguien, pero adivina quien fue, era Hipo. Menos mal que no venía a acompañado de Jack, bueno casi me caigo y el me sostuvo. Gracias a ello voy a tener que soportar las molestadas de Eugene, juro que lo dejare sin descendencia.

Pensé que solo se disculparía y diría: "Ah, tu eres Mérida la amiga de Astrid y Elsa, a la que Jack no para de acosar, lo siento y adiós...", pero quiso acompañarme a mí y a Eugene y a su enamorada. Maldición parecía que tuvimos una doble cita. NO... Bueno durante la hermosa trayectoria a los juegos mecánicos, me pregunto algunas cosas sobre Astrid entonces altoque deduje que era a ella a quien miraba. Por alguna razón no me gusto que hablara de mi amiga.

¿Celosa? Pffff... Por él, no jamás.

Me preguntó si ella estaba sola, a lo que le respondí: "No está sola, me tiene a mí y a Elsa, así que si quieres algo con ella piérdete", ¿Qué? Así le dije, no me gusta que molesten a mis amigas.

Junto a Eugene nos subimos al gusanito, tengo que decir que pensé que no daría miedo pero me equivoque, el maldito gusano tenía una bajada nivel Dios, a la que ambos gritamos como unas niñitas que se mojaban la cama. Salí besando el piso, ¿exagero? Naaaa, nunca lo hago, tal vez, bueno a veces, ok exagero por las puras. Pero conste que soy una hermosa niña, a comparación de Eugene que Rapunzel se mató de la risa por ver a su chico así.

Bueno Eugene y Rapunzel se fueron disque a ver los demás juegos, pero yo sé que los malditos me querían dejar a solas con Hipo, pero no contaban con mi astucia que... en realidad no hice nada. Conversamos sobre Jack y Elsa, estábamos de acuerdo de que Jack era un tonto y egocéntrico, pervertido, venido del planeta feromonas. Luego empezó la plática sobre Astrid, otra vez, esta vez me controle y deje que me diga que sentía por ella, porque era obvio, si fue lo primero que pregunto. Dos horas hablando de Astrid, ya me dolía la cabeza.

Malditos Eugene y Rapunzel, no los encontraba.

Antes de seguir la charla le pregunte que hacía en los juegos, el solo. Al parecer Jack lo dejo plantado, me dijo que siempre le hace bromas así, a lo que a mí me pareció cruel. Solo me compadecí. Decidí disfrutar el día, después de todo, mi madre me dio permiso, a lo que agradezco a Eugene por persuadirla, y lo maldigo por dejarme sola.

Hipo y yo nos subimos a un carrusel de niños, queríamos divertirnos así que mejor manera que en un carrusel que la velocidad era la de un caracol anciano. Tengo que admitir que me divertí, como no encontramos a Eugene y a Rapunzel él se ofreció a llevarme a mi humilde hogar, sin mencionar las dos enormes piscinas que hay...

Es un gran chico, así que ahí en el momento de despedirnos él se acercó a mí para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. ODIO A EUGENE Y SU POSIBILIDAD DE QUE TENGA RAZÓN. MALDICIÓN. Estoy casi segura de que no sentí lo que creo que podría ser, así que no pasó nada. A él le gusta una persona muy especial para mí, así que yo no tendría nada en que pensar.

PD: Lo que me dijo Hipo fue que de entre ambas, o sea Astrid y yo, lo que le gustaba de mi era que era muy hiperactiva. ¿Qué? No entendí porque dijo eso. Se supone que le gusta Astrid, ¿no?...

PD2: Hacer la tarea me aburre y tengo hambre.

Nota Final: También creo que sentí celos de ella. O más bien por ella... Diario, no sé qué más escribir.

* * *

><p><strong>Mérida: Tú quieres morir Ruzu.<strong>

**-No, quiero vivir a plenitud y ser el quinto teletuvi.**

*Michelle Huffelpuf *

Bueno, creo que... ni idea que poner  
>JAAC: Am, pues solo diré que si pones una pelea entre Astrid y Mérida, Michelle te cobrara derechos de autor<br>No metas mi vida personal aquí

**-Es increíble que adivinen lo que tengo planeado.**

Y ademas, no creo que Mérida no este enamorada de alguien  
>JAAC: Eso de odiar a los hombres es un típico<br>Y pues, yo odio a algunos  
>TE MANDO UN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICO!<br>Y espero saber a quien le gusta Mérida

**Mérida: No me gusta nadie, pero Ruzu creo que en este capítulo puso algo de...**

**MeryChan: Mericcup, ¿por qué?**

**-Porque me encanta que ambas se molesten... Solo por eso.**

**Mérida****: Michell, cobrale derechos de autor.**

**-Pfff... Aunque creo que me va a matar por poner algo de Mericcup, pero soy Hiccstrid corazón... Un abrazo piscologico xD y no me mates...**

*Snow Heaven*

-¡MERIDA DIMELOOOOOO! y si no quieres que nadie se entere dimelo por PM XD  
>PD: porfavor *ojos de borreguito a medio morir*<br>PD2: me gusto mucho el capitulo ;3

**Mérida****: Te dije que no.**

**MeryChan: Yo lo digo.**

**Mérida****: !Ni te atrevas!**

**MeryChan: Buuuu...**

**-Mas adelante lo sabrás. Gracias Heaven por tu review.**

*Mixer1927 *

¿Qué escondes Mérida? EXIJO QUE MERY DIGA CON QUIEN ESTABA MERIDA, y si SOY HARIDA, AMO EL HARIDA, ES MI VIDA, ok no, exagero, Ruzu muuuuy interesante, escribes buenísimas historias, ADIÓS Y SALUDOS

**MeryChan: Quiero decir con quien la vi pero... -mirando a Mérida con un hacha- Pero me va a matar.**

**-¿De donde sacaste el hacha?**

**Mérida: Me lo presto Astrid.**

**-Es raro saber eso. Descuida Mixer lo sabrás muy pronto.**

*Fer ***  
><strong>

No puede ser me contestaron en un fanfic...  
>¡hola mami estoy en un fanfic!<br>Mérida es mi amiguísima yupiii bueno

**Mérida****: mmm...**

**-Creo que no le dejan salir seguido.**

**MeryChan: Como a ti Ruzu.**

Ruzu:quisiera ser una muy buena autora como tu pero no tengo correo fruta madre de hecho tengo una historia en mi mente ¿qué opinas sobre eso?

**-Por mi hazlo, es mas me gustaría leer las historias que escribas, y pos create una cuenta. YO TE APOYO.**

**Mérida: Solo LO HACE POR CONVENIENCIA.**

**MeryChan: Exacto.**

**-CÁLLENSE LAS DOS. Bueno gracias por tu review. He estado muy ajetreada en estas semanas, y solo tengo que decir que AMO A PEETA de Los juegos del hambre.**

**Mérida****: Fue al cine a ver la peli y llevo a rastras a su pobre madre para verlo.**

**-Bueno, si iba sola no me dejaban.**


	5. Querido Diario (02112014)

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**NOTA DE LA FRIKISIMA AUTORA:**

**1) ¿Han leido Las 50 sombras de Grey? Al final Anna se casa con él... ¿Cómo lo se? No me respondan xD**

**2) Este fic es cross-over**

**3) Adoro a la pelirroja.**

**4) Espero que les guste. Ya que me esforcé, en realidad lo hice así al champú...**

**Los personajes que van a aparecer no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños ya sea Disney o Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p><strong>*TENGO UN SECRETO*<strong>

02/11/2014

Querido Diario...

Hoy es domingo, ya es muy tarde. Como sabes siempre te escribo cuando me voy a dormir... Ok, te contare lo que paso hoy. Fue el día mas vergonzoso de mi vida.

Nota:

-!JURO QUE VOY A DEJAR SIN DESCENDENCIA A JACK!

Mi día empezó así...

Elsa y Astrid habían venido a mi casa a visitarme, al verlas me puse tan feliz. Pero a la vez algo nerviosa, por Astrid, no se como decirle lo de Hipo. Se supone que ella le gusta el y el a ella. El es suyo y ella es suya. Ok, querido Diario tengo que decirte que gracias a una loca que conocí por facebook estoy obsesionada con la trilogía de LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE (No pude evitarlo, el libro es tan tentador). Bueno dejando de lado los del libros. Púes ver a Astrid hoy me puso algo nerviosa (cosa que ya dije)... No sabia si contarle lo que paso con Hipo.(Soy yo, o repito cada palabra siempre...)

Bueno me alegre que me hayan venido a visitar, así que hicimos lo que siempre hacemos en una visita. Empezamos a hablar sobre "cosas de chicas"... pffff jajaja seee claro. Como mi casa es enorme (ya lo había dicho antes). Hicimos arquería, claro lo que mas me gusta y despues tiro con hacha, a lo que Astrid le gusta mas.

Es algo raro tener que hablar de Eugene, ¿por qué?:

1) La manera en como Astrid habla de él, pareciera que esta enamorada. (!NO! !NO! ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE HIPO... y yo... no se?)

2) No se porque dicen que Eugene es guapo... ok se supone que en la manera en como habla de él, claro todo el mundo cree que es guapo. Pero para mi es solo un amigo. ¿Celos? naaaa... solo es que para mí es raro que mis amigas hablen de él así. Sobre todo Astrid, aunque creo que lo hace solo para molestarme... ¿por qué?

Bueno dejando el tema de lado (el tema sobre Eugene), no sé porque pero Elsa me parecía algo inquieta, mirando a cada momento su celular. Cuando le pregunto porque el de su obsesion en mirara su celular, me mato con su respuesta: "Meri no te molestes, pero he invitado a la casa a Jack." Querido Diario, ya sabrás mi reacción.

1) Casi me lanzo sobre el celular de Elsa para romperlo. (En realidad casi lo logro, pero Astrid me detuvo)

2)Prepare agua hervida para cuando Jack llegue arrojarselo... ¿exageración? Ni un poco, eso se merece.

3)Me puede a leer "En llamas"... ¿Qué? Necesitaba distraerme.

Cuando llego Jack tenia que contenerme para no echarlo a patadas, suerte que mi mamá no estaba, porque si no la que se llevamos a Jack a practicar arquería. Cabe decir que el maldito era asquerosamente bueno, lo maldeci en mis pensamientos, varias veces. Llegando la hora del almuerzo (veras, ellas habían venido a mi casa como a las ocho de la mañana), lo que preparo el chef de mi casa (sin presumir) fue un delicioso arroz con pollo.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar fuimos a reposar, fuimos a la piscina de mi casa para ser Elsa y Astrid no tenían ropa de baño les tuve que emprestar los que tenia. Increíblemente Jack había traído su ropa de baño, lo que me hace pensar que ya tenia planeado venir a mi casa. Juro que voy a matar a Elsa.

Nos metimos a las piscina... Sabes querido Diario una de las cosas que no me podía imaginar era que Elsa se besara con Jack, delante mio, me causo nauseas. Y la otra era que Jack me viera desnuda... !ME QUIERO MORIR! No se como fue, pero cuando nos metimos los cuatro a la piscina empezamos a jugar, a hacer puras tonterías. Ok, no se pero de pronto sentí como la parte superior de mi ropa de baño empezaba a desatarse. ¿Qué fue lo primero que hice? Tratar de que no se soltara, obvio (de seguro que sirvió... blaa), iba asalir de la piscina cuidadosamente, ya que no podía amarrarme, y pedirles a mis amigas era algo vergonzoso, mas si estaba Jack presente. No iba a permitir que se enterara.

Ok, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir el imbécil de Jack me grito: "!Oye pelirroja a donde vas, no te vayas!". Y se acerco, justamente jalo la tela en donde ya se estaba desatando, así que cuando me voltee para gritarle mi ropa de baño de arriba salio volando. Por eso voy a matar a Jack. !LO JURO!

¿Cómo me sentí? Pues avergonzada, Jack se quedo como idiota ahí viéndome. Elsa tambien se sonrojo, y Astrid bueno ella era la que mas disfrutaba de todo eso. No paraba de reírse.

Tragándome la vergüenza, busque mi traje de baño, me lo puse y me fui a cambiar. Cuando volví al parecer Jack ya se había ido, mejor porque lo habría asesinado. Elsa y Astrid se quedaron unas dos horas mas, les hice jurar que nadie se iba a enterar de lo que paso...

Y eso querido Diario, es lo que me paso hoy.

PD: Al final no le dije a Astrid lo de Hipo.

PD2: No se como voy a mirar a Jack. !QUE VERGÜENZA!

Nota Final: no hice mi tarea, AHORA SI VOY A MORIR.

* * *

><p><strong>Mérida: Ok. No diré nada.<strong>

**-Vi las 50 sombres de Grey, ¿que querias que hiciera? ¿Contar caballos?**

**MeryChan: Solo leíste el resumen. Creo... Por que tú si eres capaz.**

**-Pero lo leí.**

*Michelle Huffelpuf *

Que? Yo matarte a ti? Como puedes creer eso? :DDDDD  
>JAAC: CORRE POR TU VIDA!<p>

**-¿Eh...?**

Naaaa, eres mi amiga y no mataria a una amiga

**-Ufff... me salve.**

JAAC: Cierto, solo mataria a alguin si es el chico que le rompio el corazon a una amiga  
>Y ademas si te mato no sabre que pe pasara :D<br>MALDITOS EUGENE Y RAPUNZEL POR QUE LOS DEJAN SOLOS!?

Chao chao

**Mérida: Eso fue lo mismo que dije. !POR QUÉ NOS DEJAN SOLOS!**

**MeryChan: La pregunta es, por que Ruzu los quiere dejar solos.**

**-Callate Mery... Gracias por tu review y sabes que eres mi hermana, y ademas soy Hiccstrid...**

*Fer *

No es que no salga porque no me dejan sino que tengo  
>Abiertofobia que significa que no puedo salir porque mi organismo no lo tolera...<p>

**MeryChan: Eso es lo justamente le da a Ruzu.**

**-Sip, siempre.**...

Y no aguanto estar en familia me siento incómoda  
>Sólo amo mi tablet<br>La amooooooooo

**MeryChan: Como Ruzu ama a la computadora o el cel con internet...**

**-Jejeje asi soy. Gracias por tu review.**

*Nastinka*

me encanto, perdón por no haber dejado coment el cap pasado. no pude revisarlo. continua así. besoooooooooooooooooooos y byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**-Descuida eso suele pasar.**

**Mérida: Bueno si te distraes leyendo Las 50 sombras de Grey.**

**-Mmmmm Son tan lindos. Gracias por tu review.**

*Snow Heaven*

¡MERIDA TE LO SUPLICO, TE LO IMPLORO! Haré cualquier cosa, CUALQUIER COSA, la que tu quieras. incluso te ayudo a vengarte de Jack, Eugene, Hiccup y...quién sea pero por favor! :3

**Mérida****: !YA DIJE QUE NO!**

PD: me gustó mucho el capitulo :)  
>PD2: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡MERICCUP? DIME QUE SI, DIME QUE SI! *-*<p>

**-Mmmmm sabes como es Mérida.**

**MeryChan: Pero es tu fic.**

**-Igual... ella...**

**Mérida: !Nunca!**

*eReneeMo*

esta interesante este fic... creo que merinda no le gusta hipo solo esta confundidanpor que obtiene atención de esa persona y normalmente no pasa. aparte de que tiene la idea de su amigo de "solo un roce" en su mente.

**-Ni yo lo había visto de esa manera.**

**MeryChan: ¿Eres psicóloga?**

Realmente espero que no haya conflicto con astrid ... peliarte con tus amigos por un chico no tiene sentido. aparte amo hansxmerinda 3

**-Exacto. Mérida no te pelees.**

**Mérida: En primer lugar no me gusta Hipo, como para pelearme con Astrid, y segundo con lo que paso en este cap...**

**MeryChan: jejeje Esa Ruzu, y las complicaciones. Eso pasa por leer Las 50 sombras de Grey.**

**-Bueno bye y gracias!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
